The Legendary Supersaiyan
by Dr. Evans
Summary: The League returning from a mission find a suspension chamber floating in space. They open it and find a young man, little do they realize they're opening Pandora's box and bringing into the world old enemies of a universe before the guardians. Yet a new hero of the old age will return to challenge them, he is Broly, The Legendary Supersaiyan;, but he has no memory of his past.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters within the universe or this story. All characters are the property of Akira Toriyama or DC where their respective entries apply. Also, this is from the Justice League Unlimited universe so it will not be 100% accurate to the comics. Also, any constructive criticism and idea's on rewriting chapters will be appreciated.

* * *

The Legendary Super Saiyan

Chapter 1: Awakening

Conflicts can and do arise in many ways, as they are inevitable. One such example is the conflict on Tokarin Prime, where in which a xenophobic species had decided to destroy any and all "lesser species" as they often called them, as they decided to expand their empire beyond their own system.

Normally the Green Lantern Corps would step in and resolve this conflict, but as they had no one watching this sector of space they did not know of it; but the people there had heard the stories of the planet Earth and its heroes known as the Justice League. As they were unable to defend themselves they decided to ask them if they could help and they most certainly did. It took awhile of fighting and negotiating but they were able to help broker a peace treaty even though it was reluctantly signed by both parties; as one side wanted conquest while the other side wanted the threat destroyed.

But no matter, if the peace was broken as a result the Corps would step in as they had a couple of Green Lantern's watching over the sector since they had been informed of the incident.

"Well that was uneventful," said Superman as he was at the helm. Thing's did go as he expected, even though it looked like there were quite a few things that were going to go wrong during the peace talks.

"Uneventful? We just probably stopped an expansion of a species equivalent to that of the Nazi's, and you call it just another day in the office?" said Supergirl as she approached her station to sit down. She had returned from the future after her relationship with Brainiac 5 did not go as she expected. It was probably due to the fact that she rushed into the relationship and more than likely, while their interest in technology as well as science was so much the same, their interest in other things were just too different to reconcile. As a result they grew apart and Kara did not have any reason to stay aside from Legion of Superheroes; but she missed her friends and her cousin so she decided to come back, if for a few months at the least and then probably return to the future

"For us it might as well be," said the Green Lantern known as John Stewart. While he did agree that what they had done would be incredible by anyone else's standard, for them it was just another day in the office.

Supergirl crossed her arms and huffed at the sentiment by John as she went back to observe the readings the ship sensors were giving. She didn't understand why they were so cavalier about the significance of their accomplishments. One of the things Kara had to learn in school on Earth was world history and one of the periods that somewhat fascinated her was World War II and the rise of the Nazi Party. The fact that such a horror known as the holocaust had occurred and that they had stepped in to possibly stop one on a galactic scale from happening was something she was proud of; but the fact that nobody but her took pride in what they had accomplished annoyed her to no end. She can understand her cousin, but GL was another story as she didn't understand it; after all he used to be in the military and one of his favorite subjects was military history, _'And yet he thinks it's just 'another day in the office'_'

Kara was brought out of her reverie as she noticed the ship's sensors had picked up an object about 3 light years in their path. She decided to get a clearer reading on what was going on as she pushed a number of command key's to get a more accurate reading on what she was seeing and her eyes widened, "Superman, there is some kind of suspension chamber floating in our path and I am picking up life signs inside it!"

Superman looked at her and nodded as he set the coordinates to intercept the suspension chamber to lend some kind of aid.

What was it? That's what they were hoping to find out as they headed to the Watch Tower with the suspension chamber which contained their guest. The chamber was human size with the upper half being a clear see through glass-like material and the other white with a panel jutting out in the middle that had a series of commands. The person inside appeared to be a young man of 22, with a pair golden metallic emerald gemmed boots with white baggy pants, traditional bag sash going down with a golden belt with a emerald for a buckle, a necklace of the same design and a headband of the same design as well except the gem was red and not emerald like the rest. His hair was long and it went to his back and spiked out in various directions that seemed to defy gravity.

'_He is kind of cute_' thought Kara Zor-El as she looked at the young man, his lean but muscled build showing clearly, she looked over at John and said, "So who do you think he is?"

"He's not human," he said as he looked at the chromosomes, "but he is simian, which is the weird part."

Supergirl sat there, thinking to herself of who he is and where he came from. During her time in the future she had the chance to find out how the Justice League went throughout history and she hadn't ever recalled reading about this man. He might have been one of the many superheroes that were to join the league this year, but she couldn't recall anyone that joined in this particular manner. She sat their scratching her head as her cousin said, "This is Javelin Prime to Watch Tower, proceed docking and get medical in here; we have a guest that needs examining."

* * *

In the medical bay sat Supergirl as she decided to stay with the team to examine the capsule while Superman went to help Wonder Woman as Green Lantern helped the Martian Manhunter with his patrols. As Kara began to work at the console, she was pushed to the side by a young man who was a half a foot above her in height, wore a typical scientist coat and had jet black hair with hazel eyes, "Excuse me?" said Kara in a very annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I just thought you might want to see this and I couldn't wait for niceties," said the young scientist as he paused for a moment as he turned to Supergirl and stuck out his as he introduced himself, "by the way, the name is Healer, but you can call me Dr. Evans. All the staff does."

"You're a super hero?" said Kara in disbelief.

Healer shook his head and said, "I am a part of the Justice League if that's what you mean, but I am no hero. I have the power to heal people with a touch and I have a high amount of medical knowledge and I have a level 12 intellect, but I have no special combat training and I don't do patrols. So they figured that in exchange for a place to stay here, they could use a top notch medic. So currently I guess I am chief medical officer here... if we even had such a rank."

Kara smiled and then she realized that she never shook his hand as she left it hanging there, so she grabbed it immediately. She had heard of someone living in the Watch Tower that could heal and had a very powerful mind so she deduced the obvious. Deciding not to be rude she broke herself out of her thoughts to shake his hand, even if briefly.

Although Healer was the one who broke it off to type a couple of command key's as a picture came up of the back of their mysterious stranger's necklace where an inscription was showing. Supergirl saw this and asked, "Is that his name or..."

"A warning? I haven't the faintest clue," said Dr. Evans finishing Supergirl's sentence as he continued, "I've translated only one word as the rest cannot be reconstructed from any known linguistic circles. Either it's the oldest language in existence or..."

"It's a dead language," said Kara finishing Healer's sentence for him. At first she wasn't sure if she was going to get along with this guy. He was a bit abrasive when she tried to explain the technology to him in case he didn't understand it and he simply scoffed and demonstrated he knew exactly what it was the moment he laid eyes on the capsule. And he was also condescending to her when she asked how long would a suspension system like this be able to stay in space, but once they got working on the goal and she stopped asking what seemed to Dr. Evans to be questions a child would ask, they got along quite alright. Although she still didn't like his lack of social skills and he didn't quite like the fact that she asked such basic questions that she should already know the answer to (what with her being from an advanced civilization), they still found that they were on the same page with this and they found themselves even finishing each other's sentences.

An hour passed by very fast as they worked on trying to figure out who he was, but as fate would have it, they would find out soon enough.

The space station began to shake as Kara was thrown off of her feet and fell sideways. She attempted to grab something to stop her fall but to no avail as the palm of her hand hit the side of the chamber containing the young man and landed flat on her back. Healer was more fortunate as he was sitting down near his computer and all he had to do was to grab the sides of the computer that was in front of him attached to the wall to keep from sliding away on his chair.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Dr. Evans wondering if the Tower was under attack.

As if in answer to his question a voice came from the announcement speakers saying, "Attention, a black hole is crossing through our solar system and is apparently creating ripples along space rocking the station; everything will return to normal soon so please remain calm."

A few moments later and the shaking stopped; Evans got up to help Kara to her feet when he noticed lights flashing on the suspension chamber. Then it happened, the upper portion of the chamber clicked as it opened with a hiss as a light smoke came out, most likely the result of the chemicals used to preserve the body from aging. As this happened the medical chief went to the comm. on the wall and said into it, "Titan's, I need you in the medical room now!"

"You think that's a good idea?" asked Kara as she turned to the man who just called in the Teen Titans, unsure if they would need the help of Tim's team with her there.

"We have no idea if this person is a threat and given that we know absolutely nothing about this guy, I don't think it hurts to take any chances."

As he said this, several members of the Titans arrived as Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire filed in, leaving Beast Boy, Impulse and Superboy outside for the moment.

"This better be good Devan, we were just about to go on patrol," said Tim, slightly annoyed that he got called away from going on his first League patrol after getting to join the Justice League.

"We'll see in a moment," said Healer, answering his call as he pointed to the chamber, as the arm of the mysterious young man pushed against the glass casing cause it to open more.

Groaning, the mysterious figure sat up slowly as he felt stiffness in his joints. He opened his eyes to have him groan and strain at the bright light while he put his hand up on front of his eyes so as to protect them while he yelled out, "Whoever's there, can you turn down those damn lights! They're hurting my eyes already."

Realizing it might be best to do as he says, Healer walks over to a computer panel and pushes in a few commands as the lights dim to a tolerable level. Sighing the figure lowers his hand from his eyes, still blurry as he couldn't make out anything in the room yet, "Hey, what's going on? Why can't I see?"

Devan walked up to him and said, "You've been in a state of hyper-suspension, probably for a long while so your vision may take a day or two to fully recover."

"How was I in suspension?" spoke the young man, who looked to be no older than Kara. Surprised as to why he woke up, having no memory of how he got there.

"Don't you remember?" the Raven haired man shook his head as Devan stroked his chin in wonder. He had an idea then as he went to the console attached to the suspension capsule. He touched a series of commands on the screen as he was shown a series of numbers.

"No wonder you don't remember, this suspension capsule was activated over 2 billion years ago," shock went over the face of Kara, who couldn't believe it, there stood someone in front of her, probably the last of his kind, and he looked very similar, albeit an Asian of her own people.

All of a sudden the man's vision came back and when it did, he was looking at the computer monitor and saw the inscription of the necklace he was wearing. He saw the writing as plain as English as he read out loud, "Broly? Is that my name?"

Devan looked back over his shoulder from when he was connecting a series of wires to his computer, convinced that the capsule contained valuable information on the origins of this newcomers home world, "You can read that?" He inquired after the young man who looked no older than Kara, as he looked at the computer screen he saw that the translator which was hooked up to a general database that filters through Superman and Batman's computer on languages and cultures, it came up with no match at all. It looked to be a combination of Runic Greek, but Devan couldn't make heads or tails of it.

The young man, who is now trying to identify himself as Broly nodded as he continued, "I can't read the rest for some reason though."

"That's weird," said Supergirl as she was done sitting down and wanted to help in whatever way she could. While the exchange was going on she helped the Titans out and observed what was going on. "You do remember what other things are right?" Broly looked at her, then observed the rest of the room to be sure before he answered back.

"This is the infirmary, isn't it?"

"Close, it's the main medical wing, the infirmary is down the hall," said Devan as he began to analyze the data already given to him via a tablet and two floating holographic screen, as he alternatively glanced, processing about 2 billion bits of information per second in the span of about 7 seconds, the screens then disappeared as Healer then spoke, "Well, it appears you have a very unique physiology, do you remember anything else besides language?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't," shaking his head as he answered he then stood, feeling a little week in the legs but not showing it, somehow his instincts told him not to show weakness, which drove his will not to.

"Amazing, well then, I should start informing you of your physiology, how does that sound? There are some unique things you need to know about your own kind, like how you become stronger after every fight."


End file.
